pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Slow-cone
Slow-Cone is the first plant obtained in the Carcass Caverns in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was first revealed in the Carcass Caverns:Mountain Edge developer diary released on February 15, 2016. Slow-Cone slows down the zombie that killed it (regardless of method used to kill it, and distance away from Slow-Cone) and it cannot stack with other slowing effects. Etymology Slow-Cone is based on the reproductive structures (cones) of the Giant Sequoia. Its name is a portmanteau of "slow", which reflects the slowing ability, and the aforementioned "pine-cone." Almanac Entry Sun cost: 0 RANGE: Full Board RECHARGE: Sluggish Slow-Cone permanently slows down the zombie that kills it. Usage: single use,when defeated Special: Sap is unable to be removed by any means "I have this movie on VHS in my basement. I've never seen it though," says Slow-Cone.After a few minutes he remembered he actually did see it, it was just incredibly repressed due to the trauma it caused. You asked what it was? It was a film about making snow cones.﻿ Travel Log Quest Unlock Slow-Cone! Are battles turning into a traipse? Slow-Cone eases the speed of the journey! Complete Carcass Caverns Day 1! Rewards: 10 pts Plant Food upgrade When fed with Plant Food, Slow-Cone will slow down up to three of the fastest zombies on screen, and if they are all the same speed, will slow down the three zombies nearest to the house. Strategies Slow-Cone is a plant that when used in appropriate situations, can turn the tide of the battle, and falls in between other slowing and instant-use plants. It is advantageous in the fact that it costs 0 sun to plant, which can help at the beginning of the level, when sun production is just starting, and the slowing effect is permanent. However, Slow-Cone's Sluggish recharge, along with the slowing effect confined to a single target, can mean that it fails to control all zombies later on in the level, although Imitater can remedy the recharge problem. The main highlight of this plant is the permanent slowing effect, that cannot be removed by any plants or zombies, regardless of abilities. This allows it to be used in synergy with fire plants, such as Snapdragon, Torchwood, and Fire Peashooter. The second is the ability to slow down the zombie that killed it, no matter how much distance is between them. This can either be a advantage or disadvantage, depending on what killed it. Its main weakness however, is the single target confinement of its range, and is why it should be used sparingly, for stronger, faster threats, rather than slower enemies. Overall, it is purely up to planning when to use the plant to utilize its maximum potential, and greatly turn the battle in your favour. Gallery IMG 20151204 200402-1-.jpg|Original Slow-Cone drawing by HashBrosTrolls Trivia * When it slows down zombies, it sinks into the ground, appears above the zombie that killed it, and explodes with a shower of sap. * The explosion of this plant's animation cannot damage zombies. * It resembles Sap-fling, as both plants can slow down zombies with sap, and are whole or parts of conifer trees. * When slowed, zombies have bubbles similar to hypnotized zombies floating off of them. It is purely visual, and does not affect gameplay, however. Category:Plants Category:Sluggish Recharge Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Instant-Use Plants Category:Plants that slow down zombies